


A Hot Bath and A Good Lay

by Genevieve Frisson (Kalisword)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Many sex partners, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pansexual Character, Polyamorous Character, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, sleepover turned orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisword/pseuds/Genevieve%20Frisson
Summary: Miserable from being out in Crestwood the Inquisitor was ready to go back home to Skyhold. There is always a danger in telling Dorian any of your woes. "What I need is a hot bath and a good lay" she told him... oh that smirk says he has something planned and she's not sure if she's going to like it.





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a simple fantasy with lots of smut. There's some direction for it but I'm not sure how far I want to take it. Let me know what you think! Happy reading.

Adaar was restless. They'd been traveling for nearly a month now and she was ready for a hot bath and some down time. 

“We still have a week left here,” she grumbled to Dorian as she entered their shared tent in the camp near Crestwood. They'd only just arrived and had a lot of darkspawn to fight. 

“Yes, such a miserable time with the rain and a rift under the lake. Such a grand vacation from the Fallow Mire!” came his sarcastic reply. She flung herself on her bed roll burying her face on her pillow. 

“I want a hot bath and a good lay,” she could practically hear the smirk on his face, “No, I don't want you to set me something up.”

“My dear,” a finger poked her shoulder until she looked at him, “If I don't you'll never get laid,” he stood with that smirk all over his face. 

“Dorian,” she called out warningly. 

“What?” 

“Whatever your planning-”

“Can wait until we're back at Skyhold.” Dorian interrupted, “I will make sure you have a hot bath and the softest blankets… and a stiff drink,” his face softened, “You work so hard. Take a break and let me orchestrate it for you. Maker knows you'd never stop if I didn't intervene.”

She huffed before thanking him. He stepped out and a nervous knot settled in her stomach.  _ What is he planning? I would love a hot bath _ . 

With that thought she drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day. 

By the end of the week they'd drained the lake, closed the rift, and cleared out all the darkspawn. Crestwood was safe again. Well safer from an onslaught of darkspawn. 

“It's time we head back,” Adaar announced at breakfast, “Let's head back to Skyhold before we meet up with Hawke and Stroud.”

Dorian met her with a mischievous wink and excitedly started packing his things. 

“Dorian seems excited to leave Crestwood,” Blackwall commented as he approached Adaar. Remembering their conversations with Hawke and Stroud she couldn't help but ask her questions. 

“Are you ok? The Calling must be strong…” Blackwall placed a gentle hand over hers. 

“Do not worry, my lady. I do not fear the Calling. It is nothing but one of Corpheous’ lies,” 

“I can't help but be concerned.” she held on to his fingers, “I'd like to think I could stop you but one day…” she couldn't bring herself to finish her words. 

“My lady…” he met her eyes in a firm gaze, “I will remain with the Inquisition until I am unable to do so. I would give my life to protect you. It's more useful than heading down the Deep Roads.” he kissed the back of her hand and nodded his goodbye. 

Blushing she watched him walk to his tent with only a final glance over his shoulder before he stepped out of view. 

A throat cleared behind her. She looked quickly over to see Varric standing with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. 

“So you and Hero huh?” she glared at him, “Okay! Okay!” he chuckled while raising his hands in surrender, “Just pointing out an obvious attraction,”

“Varric!” she exclaimed. 

“I know you're not that oblivious but Hero?” he sidestepped Adaar, “Maybe I should go plant some ideas…”

“Varric,” she lowered her voice warningly, “Please drop it,” he smirked. 

“Touchy and on edge. I hope whatever Dorian is planning works.” 

“And what exactly  _ is _ Dorian planning?” Adaar asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“All I know is that he's got your best interests in mind. Relax,” Varric shook his head, “You work so hard and keep pushing without breaks. You'll need one before we go back into that desert.”

He walked away leaving Adaar to think. She packed her things and made sure the remaining soldiers were well supplied. 

 

“Send a message on ahead to Lilliana. Here's my report of Crestwood and the surrounding areas. You should have an easier time now that the bandits stronghold is taken.” Adaar told the scout at camp. Dorian brought over her loaded Drascolisk and his hart. 

“All done?” he asked. 

“Yeah let's get out of here before it decides to turn into Storm Coast on us.” she checked over her mount and hopped on. 

“I don't know why you like that thing. It's ghastly to look at and…  _ bites _ .” Dorian teased. Everyone knew she loved the hideous monster and frankly it loved her back. She was the only one who it allowed to ride, pack, and groom. It tolerated being lead by someone else only because it knew she was usually at the end of the trip. 

She lovingly stroked the beast's scaly neck, “You'd bite too if people were aggravating you. Surprised that hasn't happened already,” she teased back. 

“Oh, I  _ bite _ ,” she blushed at the innuendo, “You just don't who or  _ where _ ,” he chuckled as her blush deepened. 

“Moving on,” she tried to change the subject as the rest of the inner circle gathered. Dorian eyed Iron Bull and chopped his teeth with a click. 

Adaar blushed and broke into laughter. Iron Bull raised his eyebrow and watched them with a small smile. 

“Everyone ready?” Dorian asked. Nods of agreement, “Let's go where there are hot baths and clean clothes,” 

 

The trek back to Skyhold was luckily uneventful and clear weathered. When they arrived Cullen, Josephine and Leliana greeted them and immediately bombarded Adaar with requests to meet with them in the War Room. 

Dorian pulled her aside for a moment before she left, “I will have your bath ready for you at sunset in your room. You'd better be there. And you'll want to keep your morning clear of anything important. We're drinking tonight.”

“Thank you Dorian,” she hugged him, “I have been looking forward to that bath,”

He left her to her duties with a mischievous smile that unsettled her a bit. 


	2. The Hot Bath

Stretching after reading several reports she looked out one of the large windows of the War Room where Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were working on their newest priorities. “Shit!” she yelled startling everyone from their work. 

“What's wrong?” Cullen asked on high alert. 

“Dorian is going to kill me!” she started roughly pulling reports together to clear her space. 

“What?!” the three asked incredulously. 

“He told me he'd have my bath ready at sunset!” she was practically running out of the room, “He's been planning this evening for 2 weeks!”

Everyone else relaxed, “Go. I'll sort your papers and see you tomorrow,” Josephine took Adaar’s papers and pushed her towards the door with a friendly smile. 

“Thank you!” she shouted over her shoulder as she bolted for the doors. 

Huffing as she got to the top of her stairs she nervously opened her door and could feel the warmth immediately. The fire was blazing and the large tub she used was sitting in front of the balcony windows. Dorian stood in front of the the windows. 

“You were very nearly late,” he teased. Stepping next to him she smiled. 

“I think I nearly gave Cullen a heart attack when I realized what time it was.” she chuckled, “This looks amazing. Thank you.”

The bath was full of steamy water and smelt of healing herbs and lavender. 

“Here get undressed and I'll massage your shoulders.” Dorian gave her a bit of privacy as she undressed. Peeling the dirty clothes off and flinging them haphazardly across the floor felt wonderful. 

“Ahh” she sighed in relief as she settled into the hot water “Much better,”

“Relax. You'll be so much more fun with company later,”

“Who's joining us,”

“The whole crew,” Dorian replied and started massaging her suddenly tensed shoulders. 

“Everyone? I really don't want to go back down all those stairs again” she pouted and wriggled her toes at the surface of the water. 

Chuckling he agreed, “So many damn stairs in this place. Yes, I can make them bring up the party supplies.”

“Cheese. Make sure there is cheese,” she requested as he moved her head back to rest on the edge of the tub. He moved down to her feet and gave them a good deep rub. 

“Cheese and wine for the Inquisitor. Why don't you relax for a bit and get dressed in the new outfit I've laid out for you when you're done. I'll be back in an hour with everyone.”

She pouted a bit but agreed. 

“Don't fall asleep. Make sure you're dressed. We're coming in regardless. You need a break and you're going to get one.” he kissed the top of her head and left her to the quiet. 

_ I really should thank him for this. It's very kind.  _ She thought to herself as she washed the grime off her. The soap trailed smoothly across her skin and made her think of someone else's hand following the same path. 

Blushing slightly she wondered to herself whose hand she was imagining. 

Josephine would have the smoothest softest fingers. Her hands tracing the smooth plane of her stomach. 

A shiver ran down her body.  _ Warm petite hands cupping her breast, rolling a hard nipple between deft fingers.  _

“Oh…” Adaar moved her fingers in the same path she imagined. Her eyes flicked open quickly.  _ I can't think about Josephine that way! What would she say if she knew I wanted…  _  she thought for a moment about the other attractive people she spent her time and travels with. 

_ I'm about to see them.  I can't think about them like this.  _

She smacked her hands to both cheeks. She finished washing and quickly dried off. On the bed Dorian had laid out dark brown cotton sleep pants that were thick and soft, a fitted top in cream white, and black lace lingerie. 

She blushed deeply but put them on anyway knowing they'd fit like a glove. 

She was tying her robe up when she heard a knock. 

“Who is It?” she called out. 

“Did you put them on?” Dorian asked peeking his head through the doorway. 

“Oh Dorian they are beautiful!” she waved him in. 

“Good. You deserve something beautiful,” he smiled, “Everyone will be here shortly. I told them to come in pajamas too.” 

“Everyone? In pajamas?” she raised her eyebrows, “That'll be a sight,”

“I'd say. I sleep in the nude when I can,” he sprawled out on her sofa, “So I went with something appropriate,” he gestured at the soft shirt that bellowed at the front and the soft loose pants that stopped at his knees. 

“Coming in boss!” Iron Bull announced himself. He was carrying a large crate that clinked with each step, no shirt on and pants that were not for sleeping. Behind him Blackwall carried a few smaller but weighty crates wearing his gambeson a fresh pair of sleep pants. A disgruntled Sera followed in carrying an excessive amount of pillows and blankets. Cole followed behind her with several chairs and a stray pillow in his mouth. 

“Maker! Dorian… what have you done?” she asked as everyone started placing things in her space. 

“Since you didn't want to go back downstairs we decided to bring it all to you.” he replied rummaging through one of the crates, “You brought it right?” Dorian asked Blackwall. 

“Right, like you'd let me forget,” he commented as he reached into another crate. 

“Ah! Just what we needed,” Dorian snatched the bottle and wrapped package from him. He walked over to Adaar’s desk and waved her over, “This is for you. As requested,” 

“Cheese!” she squealed as she unwrapped it, “And Cabot’s best wine…” she looked at it amazed before nearly strangling Dorian in a hug. 

“Seems you like it,” Dorian grunted. She let him go and nodded vigorously. 

Solas had entered quietly and smiled softly at her enthusiasm. He was wearing his normal casual attire. 

“Good evening Solas! Glad you could make it,” Adaar greeted, “Are those your pajamas?”

“I have no need for clothes to sleep in,” he replied smirking. She reddened as she imagined Solas naked. Instead of being more flustered she smiled before demanding that Dorian must open the bottle and pour everyone a small glass. 

“I see we aren't late!” Josephine’s cheery voice rang out. She was wearing a modest night gown of white with laces up the front. An embarrassed Cullen was right behind her in a long sleeved under shirt and thick pants. 

“Goodness it's getting crowded in here,” Vivienne commented as she entered in a long blue night gown with a deep cut neck. 

“Why don't we all take seat while we wait for the rest?” Adaar offered. Sera spread out a blanket and scattered pillows  everywhere. Bull took his seat next to Sera in all the pillows. Cole sat crossed leg with his back leaning against the railing to the stairs. 

Blackwall, Dorian, and Vivienne sat in the chairs that'd been brought. Cullen and Josephine sat on the sofa while Adaar and Solas rummaged through the crates. 

“You brought games and cards!” everyone knew she loved the little games they played to pass the time. 

Varric and Cassandra entered bickering like usual. “See you two could make it,” 

“Evening everyone.” Cassandra greeted and took a chair beside the table. 

Varric sat in the nest of pillows joining side chatter with Sera. 

Dorian looked around seeing all but one accounted for, “Where is our Nightingale?” 

“She said she is not one for parties but we can enjoy ourselves tonight,” Josephine answered. 

“Ah… well it seems everyone has arrived!” his mischievous grin returned, “We all know our Inquisition is always hard at work, rarely taking a break,” nods around the room, “so tonight is our treat to her. Let's have fun and get drunk!” everyone cheered and started talking. Adaar nibbled on her cheese and Dorian poured the wine. 


	3. The Good Lay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ensues!

Everyone had a few drinks in and the cheese was nearly gone when Varric asked if everyone wanted to play a game. Looking for some fun everyone agreed. 

“Let's play  _ Who's the bravest?  _ Everyone played before?” A few of them groaned while Adaar shook her head no. 

“That's my cue to leave,” Vivienne stood and waved around the room, “Goodnight,”

“It's more like  _ Who's the dumbest? _ ” Dorian started explaining, “You challenge someone to do something. If they don't attempt it the have to remove a piece of clothing or they're out.”

“What kind of challenges?” Adaar asked. 

“Well…  they can be anything from ’stand on your head for 5 minutes’ to ‘act like a pig for the rest of the night’ it's really up to you,” Varric explained. 

“I’ll start,” Bull volunteered, “Sera I dare you to tear one of your pillows up with your teeth,”

Sera pouted as she chose a particularly lumpy pillow, “Never liked this one much,” she said before sinking her teeth in and yanking. A few tries later a seam ripped and stuffing went everywhere, “Ha!” she spat the stuffing out at Bull who laughed loudly. 

“What it! She Sera the fierce pillow biter!” he threw the stuffing behind him as everyone else chuckled.

“That's Sera the Pillow Destroyer to you Bull!”she threw another pillow at him, “My turn,” she grinned dangerously around the room, “Dorian. I dare you to… swap clothes with Blackwall!”

“What?!” Dorian looked miffed. Blackwall just stared at what Dorian was wearing, eyes wide. 

“Fine. Don't do it. Just take one piece of clothing off instead,” Sera smirked at their discomfort. 

“Fine!” Dorian admitted defeat, “Come along Blackwall. We'll change in here.” they went into the storage room. 

Everyone else milled around and drank while they waited. 

“How can you stand this?” Dorian asked behind the closed door. 

“You get used to it. How can you stand these pants. They are too short!” Blackwell commented irritably “Do not pick me for your dare. Sera got a two ‘fer,”

“Fair,” Dorian opened the door and everyone burst into laughter. Dorian was practically swimming in Blackwall's clothes. Blackwall on the other hand stretched Dorian’s clothes tightly across his body. Both looking completely uncomfortable with the arrangement Dorian picked his next victim. 

“Cullen,” Dorian grinned as the commander straightened, “Nervous are we?”

“Do your worst,” Cullen raised his chin defiantly. 

“Oh, you did not want to say that,” Josephine remarked as Dorian looked wickedly around the room. 

“Oh,  _ I will,”  _ Dorian was gonna push it to the next level and Varric’s smirked confirmed it, “Cullen, I dare you to kiss Josephine… on the lips,” Cullen paled.

“It-it's alright, Cullen. Just a game right?” Josephine said while blushing. Adaar found herself slight aroused by this turn of events.  _ Damn it's been a long time… oh this explains the lingerie.  _

She glared at Dorian who continued to smirk at Cullen. 

“Best not to challenge Dorian to do his worst.” Cullen mumbled to himself. 

“I'm pretty sure he pulled his punch on this one,” Bull commented as he took another swig of beer. 

Cullen turned on the sofa to Josephine, “Just a quick kiss,” she closed her eyes at the last minute and Cullen kissed her briefly, barely touching her lips. 

“You call that a kiss?” surprisingly it wasn't Dorian or Sera with that comment,it was Blackwall. Everyone chuckled as Cullen blushed. 

“if you can do better I dare you to kiss…” he looked everyone over before settling on Adaar, “Adaar,”

She felt her body stiffen and get all tingly. 

It was Blackwall's turn to blush and be flustered. “I well… that's not what I-” he looked at Adaar who had a small smile forming, “Only if you wish, my lady,” 

“You were dared. I find you very…  _ brave _ ,” she smiled. Hoots and catcalls surrounded them as Blackwall moved to sit next to her in the pillow nest. The swapped clothes left very little to the imagination on him. 

He blushed under her admiring gaze. “So,” he was flush to her side looking into her eyes, “What do you call a real kiss?” 

He smirked and ran his thumb over her lips. Everyone else forgotten he held her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Heat and tingling followed his every touch. He ran his fingers over her ears and across the small patch of hair between her horns. His tongue begged for access, lapping softly. She opened her mouth and returned the passionate pattern he traced in her mouth. 

“Get a room!” a voice teasingly called out interrupting their kiss. She broke away breathless. 

“This  _ is _ my room,” she retorted. Everyone laughed. Blackwall pressed his forehead to hers. Their eyes met both full of lust.

“It's your turn,” she said pulling away from him. 

Sighing he pulled away. He looked at Cullen and smirked. Cullen just rolled his eyes with a smirk too. 

“Alright,” he looked around the room, “Cassandra,” she glared at him, “I dare you to do your very best impression of Solas,” 

“Oh,” she had been expecting something dirty, “Very well then.” she stood in the middle of the room stiffly and hands crossed behind her, “I have seen many things in the fade,” she stood silently watching everyone with a look of indifference like she was seeing through them.

“Will you share what you have seen?” Solas  asked obviously amused by her impression. 

“No.” then she sat back down. Solas started laughing and then everyone else did too. 

“That was a very good impression,” Solas complimented her. 

“Thank you?” Cassandra asked starting another round of laughter. “My turn,” she thought for a moment, “Varric,” he gulped, “I dare you… to quack like a duck whenever Dorian speaks,”

“Whenever-” 

“QUACK!”

“You talk a fair amount Dorian,” Cassandra smirked. Dorian huffed and tried to keep his mouth shut. 

“My turn…,” he eyed the few remaining players, “Solas, I dare you to lick Bull’s face.” Solas raised and eyebrow, “Like chin to forehead,” Bull chuckled. 

Solas started pulling off his shirt, “I'd rather not, “ 

“Fair enough,” Varric smirked, “You're turn then”

They continued to get drunker and drunker as the night wore on. More salacious dares left the party half naked. 

“Adaar,” Cullen said, “it's your turn,” his words slurred from the floor and only his pants on should have registered just how drunk they all were at this point, but it didn't. 

“I dare… Maker you're sexy,” she was pleasantly distracted by all the skin revealed, “I'm so aroused right now… I dare someone to fuck me right now!”

They were quiet for a moment before Sera piped up, “Do you care which someone that is?”

“Anyone, everyone…” Adaar was drunk and lying on a pile of pillows looking at Cullen upside down, “It's been so long without…”

Dorian and Varric caught each other's eyes and winked. 

“You have to be more specific on the whole part, love” Dorian coaxed, “Who do you want to fuck right now?”

“Blackwall, Cullen, Josephine, Sera and Bull” she listed very quickly. Then raised her eyebrows in shock of her answer and speed. 

“All at once?” Bull asked. 

“We could do that?” Adaar asked with an innocent look on her face. 

“Maybe we do one on one until you're… satisfied?” Sera offered. 

“Adaar…” Cullen started blushing like crazy, “I-I am here to meet your  _ every _ need,”

Everyone looked between Adaar and Cullen. 

“Me as well, my lady,” Blackwall blushed but never wavered. 

“I have always wondered what it would be like…” Josephine commented leaning forward in her seat. 

“I'll do it but you boys better not stick it in me ya hear!” they chuckled a little. 

“Heart racing… this couldn't possibly be real. They would want me like that… so very wet-” Cole said her feelings out loud. 

“That's enough Cole,” she sat up. She looked at each of them for a long moment, “Are you sure?”

“I told you, you have the world at your feet,” Blackwall smirked. 

“I don't want this to be a command,” Adaar’s eyes grew wide. 

“We don't feel ordered,” Cullen said taking a few steps closer, pressing his covered erection to her thigh. Her breath hitched, “I feel honored,” he leaned his body forward pressing their fronts together, “Besides I think I can do better than Blackwall if I actually tried,” he tilted his head to kiss her lips. They battled tongues and ran hands over each other quickly. Adaar pulled away breathless and ruffled. Bright lustful eyes looked back at her. 

“I like this side of you,  _ Commander _ ,” Adaar blushed under his gaze. 

“Anyone who doesn't want to be a part of this…” Cullen said without looking away from her. 

“Can stay and watch if they want,” she said before realizing what she'd said. 

“That kinky boss,” Bull commented from his seat on the floor. Varric, Solas, Cole and Dorian were left of non-participating occupants, Cassandra having left a few hours ago. 

“I will take my leave,” Solas Rose with a blush. 

“Lies… windows in the fade… peering in on a private moment meant for lovers…” Cole said with a slight blush himself. 

“The kid is right,” Dorian settled himself on the couch and addressed Solas, “We all know you're at least interested. Watching front row is better than hiding in the Fade,”

“And besides…” Varric settled into his own chair, “She said it was alright,” his smirk only deepened Adaar’s blush. 

“I will stay too,” Cole said, “I never seen so many people…”

“Alright then,” Josephine interrupted with a nervous smile, “Who goes where?”

“Bull,” Adaar stepped towards him, “Direct us,” Bull stood frowning. 

“Why me?” he asked sternly. She licked her lips before answering. 

“I want you to tell me what to do,” she ran a hand over his chest, “You have a fantastic imagination,”

Bull pulled her close to him and stared into her eyes for a moment. Seeming to find the answer he was looking for he pulled her chin up and kissed her passionately. 

“Go stand over there,” he swatted her bottom as she went to stand in the middle of the pillow nest. She waited expectantly for Bull's command, “Sera, Josephine,” they both shivered with anticipation, “Take off her robe and start kissing,”

They did as they were told and caressed, touched, pinched and kissed the robe off her letting it pool at her feet. She stifled a groan as they caressed her breasts. 

“Don't hold back that pretty voice of yours,” Sera whispered in her ear, tickling her with warm breath, “Let go for once,”

Oh and did she. Throwing her head back when Sera took a hard nipples into her hot mouth and sucked. 

A collective groan from the participants spurred everyone into more action. Large warm calloused hands ran along her shoulders and sides. Blackwall beard tickled the back of her neck causing her to lean to the side. He latched on to her neck, nipping and sucking his way to her collar bone. Cullen kneeled beside Josephine and gave her a wicked grin before he trailed his hand down her center line barely passing her undergarments. He rubbed up and down her leg while Josephine repeated his actions in her otherwise. 

“Oh Maker!” Adaar cried out in pleasure. 

“What do you want Adaar?” Bull near purred in her ear. Sera latched on to the other nipples and rolled the wet one between her fingers. 

“Ahh… more!” her near incoherent moan escaped her. Her fingers tangled in Sera and Josephine’s hair. 

“Everyone has too much on,” Bull rumbled, “Cullen, take off her top,” Cullen nodded once and rose. Tugging on the hem of her shirt, which Sera had pushed up past her bra,  Adaar raised her arms egear to be free of the confining garment. 

“Blackwall, her pants,” dropping to his knees, tugged on the loosely tied string. Her pants fell to her feet but Blackwall traced her legs gently all the way down before having her step out of them to fling them across the room. 

“Sera, her bra,” she complied with a wicked grin on her face, “Josephine, her panties,”

Everyone was watching as each garment was removed. Goose bumps trailed behind each touch. Adaar felt like her skin was on fire. She needed more. 

“Beautiful,” Cullen whispered looking at her appraisingly. 

Bull eyed her with a hungry look on his face. She shivered as he said the next command, “Adaar, take off everyone's clothes.”

She smiled and took Sera’s top off first and quickly. She touch Sera’s breasts softly and quickly before moving on to her pants. Sera’s reddish hair revealed and damp, gained Adaar’s attention for a moment. Bull cleared his throat and shook his head. 

“Not yet,” pouting she moved on to Cullen who was standing beside her. 

Cullen watched her hands and face as she ran a hand over his bare torso. Examining his many scars. 

Trailing her hands over the largest ones covering his chest she met his eyes. He looked worried. She smiled softly and kissed the largest one down its length. 

She reached for the top band of his pants and pulled them down. He was hard, pale blonde curly hair covered his groin and she wanted to taste it. 

“In due time, Adaar,” Bull commented from her side, “You want him in your mouth?” she nodded, “I couldn't hear you…” he gave her a warning look. 

“Yes, I want have him in my mouth,” Adaar said hesitantly. 

“You have to be specific as to  _ who _ you want and where. You will address me as Director,” he swatted her bottom, “Again,”

She rubbed her smarting cheek and said with a blush, “I want Cullen in my mouth,  _ Director _ ”

“Good girl,” Bull pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She scrunched her face up. 

“Please don't call me that, Director,”

“What would you have me call you?” Bull asked. 

“Try something else. I don't want to feel like a child,” she met Bull's eye. 

“Kitten,” Varric suggested from his seat where he was obviously hard. Bull raised an eyebrow. 

“Thank you Varric. What do you think… kitten?” Bull purred in her ear. 

Adaar visibly shuddered in pleasure, “Oh yes, that works…” Bull waited expectantly, “Director,”

“Good kitten,” he ran his hand down her back cupping her bottom, “Now finish undressing your partners.”

Josephine shifted her weight from foot to foot slightly. Adaar ran a hand down her shoulder to thigh, grabbing the fabric and pulling it up over Josephine’s head. 

“Oh!” Josephine stumbled forward touching their breasts together. 

“Kitten… One more,” Adaar smiled and righted Josephine. Moving towards Blackwall she realized  _ Oh make…  I'm about to have the best evening ever!  _

Dorian’s shirt fit tightly over Blackwall chest and the pants fit attractively snug and low on his hips. 

“You should wear clothes like this more often,” Adaar commented before pulling at the shirt. 

“Only if you'll be taking them off,” Blackwall retorted. She smirked at him. 

“That  _ can _ be arranged,” she pulled the shirt over Blackwall’s head and ran her fingers through his thick dark chest hair. 

Running her hands down his sides she traced his exposed hips for a moment before hooking a finger on either side of the band and pulling down. 

Another impressive cock greeted her, making her mouth water and press her legs together in lust.

“I want Blackwall inside me, Director,” she turned to Bull who had a large bulge in the front of his pants. 

“Blackwall… lay down. Kitten is going to ride you.” a thrill of excitement coursed through her, “Cullen stand over Blackwall’s head. Kitten is going to blow you,”

“Can Josephine and Sera…” she blushed again. 

“They won't touch you unless you tell me where you want them,” Bull smirked. 

“I want them to play with my boobs and ass…” she blushed furiously before looking down and whispering, “Director,”

Bull nodded to them and ushered Adaar into place over Blackwall. Blackwall placed his hand on her waist with one hand and rubbed a gentle circle on her clit. 

She jolted at the sensation but swooned into the pleasure as Sera and Josephine started their ministrations. 

Blackwall slipped a finger into her slit and she clenched around his fingers. Cullen stroked himself slowly and deliberately, watching her with half lidded eyes. 

“Open your mouth kitten,” Bull ordered softly as he circled the group. 

She did as ordered and Cullen moved closer. Blackwall added another finger stretching her more. She let out a deep moan and took Cullen’s swollen member into her mouth. Hands roving over his thighs, butt and balls. 

Cullen slowly pumped himself in her mouth, she rolled her tongue and curled around his head. Cullen grabbed her horns and used them to control her head. 

Blackwall shifted beneath her and pressed his head to her slit. Josephine reached between them and massaged her clit as Blackwall pushed himself into her slick warmth. 

Blackwall’s groan of satisfaction marked the increased speed in which the group worked. Both men pumping into her, while Sera and Josephine massaged, flicked, sucked, and licked Adaar’s breasts, ass and rubbed her clit in turns. 

The full feeling of Blackwall made her want a bit more. Pulling away slowly from Cullen and looking up to him with list filled eyes she said, “I want you in me too.”

“ _ Maker! _ ” Cullen cursed closing his eyes holding himself back from cumming all over her face. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Blackwall rolled his eyes back in restraint too, “Hurry up. Won't last long,”

Bull chuckled as he stroked himself through his pants. Cullen moved behind her. Sera stuck a finger in her mouth while Cullen pushed Adaar down on her arms for better access. 

“I have something for this,” Dorian told Bull. Dorian reached to a bag near his feet and threw a small jar to Sera. She opened it and drizzled a little over her fingers, rubbing them to warm the lube up. 

Blackwall drew her into a passionate kiss, caressing her breasts and face. Sera stuck her wet finger one at a time into Adaar’s ass. 

“Relax,” Sera request while petting Adaar’s butt cheeks. Josephine massaged her lower back. Taking a deep breath, Adaar relaxed enough for a second and third finger to slip in. 

Once properly stretched Sera drizzled more lube into Cullen’s hand. He rubbed it in his hand for a moment before touching himself. A few strokes in he move between Blackwall’s legs behind Adaar. 

“Josephine,” Bull called before Cullen moved, “Why don't you sit on Blackwall’s face?” Josephine looked to Bull then Blackwall. 

“He has a talented tongue,” Adaar complimented with a roll of her hips. He moaned and gripped her hips.

“Only if you are comfortable with the arrangement. I'll kindly oblige,” Blackwall kept his eyes closed in restraint. Josephine froze for a moment. 

“Oh yes!” she positioned herself over Blackwall, who opened his eyes. 

“Delicious,” he growled. His cock pulsed inside Adaar and Cullen chose that moment to push into her puckered hole. Sera busied herself between Adaar and Josephine. 

They moved in a rhythmic motion. Blackwall licked and sucked while rolling his hips. Cullen pushed in counter to Blackwall and massaged Adaar’s breast and left a trail of welts on her neck. Josephine rocked vigorously on Blackwall’s face while roughly kissing Adaar or Sera. 

Adaar loved the extra full feeling and the overwhelming stimulating from all the hands 

“I need to come, Director,” Adaar panted between kisses and thrusts. 

“Go ahead kitten. Speed up everyone,” Bull kept a firm grip on his own erection. 

She could feel herself building to her climax. Cullen trembled on the edge of his climax. She rocked into the kiss Josephine gave her. Sera continued to rub her clit. 

“Yes!” she cried out as she climaxed. Josephine and Sera followed shortly. Blackwall and Cullen pumped a few more times before finishing. Everyone collapsed into a tangled mess. 

Bull praised them all for a beautiful performance. Adaar was squashed between Cullen and Blackwall with Josephine and Sera lying perpendicular to them. 

Panting breath on all sides, Adaar mumbled her thanks and drifted to sleep on her back with Blackwall and Cullen’s arms wrapped around her waist. 


	4. Let Me Help You With That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All participants have fallen asleep leaving Iron Bull with needs to be satisfied. Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus

Bull smiled as they drifted to sleep. Varric had leaned back in his seat and half closed his eyes. Cole had watched with wide eyes the whole time and now slumped forward. Solas, sat very stiffly having watched everything without moving a muscle. 

Dorian looked to Bull with a raised eyebrow, “When's your turn?”

“With kitten? Tomorrow morning,”

“You should do something about that,” he nodded to Bull's substantial bulge. 

“You offering?” Bull asked smirking a little. Dorian looked him over with a smirk of his own. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dorian replied with a glint in his eyes and no sarcasm. 

“Aaaand that's our cue boys,” Varric stood, “You two have fun. Come on kid, let's go,”

“I think I just watched a star explode,” Cole said slowly. 

“Yeah… there was a lot of exploding that happened tonight.” Varric muttered appreciatively. 

“Why would they all…” Cole started to ask. 

“Let's talk about it downstairs. Give them a little privacy,” Varric eyed Bull and Dorian warily, “Come on Solas,”

Solas nodded and stood slowly. He tried but failed to hide his erection. 

“Good night and thanks for the show kitten,” Varric nodded to her sleeping form.

“Why not you?” Cole asked Varric suddenly. 

“Well… we're friends,” he raised his hand to stop Cole from his obvious next question, “And we like each other but not like that,” 

“Good  _ night _ Cole,” Dorian’s irritation showing. 

“Good night,” Cole replied following Varric and Solas out of the Inquisitor’s bedroom. 

“Now,” Dorian stood, “Where were we,” he stood bare chested, having ditched Blackwall’s gambeson a long time ago. 

“Come here,” Bull commanded. Dorian slowly stepped up to Bull. Smirking he rested his hands on Bull's shoulders. Bull pulled Dorian flush to his chest and grabbed his ass. 

“Oh!” Dorian gasped. Bull kissed him and gave him a huge grin.

“Take off your pants and get on your knees,” Dorian complied and reached for the ties in Bull's pants. Bull's large erection burst from the loosened pants resting heavily in front of Dorian. 

Dorian gave him a smoldering look and quickly took Bull into his mouth sucking and licking. Humming a little Dorian felt Bull twitch and then hands were resting on either side of his face as he continued his ministrations. 

A few strokes later Bull was pulling him away and dragging him up into his lap. Dorian straddled Bull and his erection pressed between their stomachs. 

“Touch me… please… Director,” Dorian whispered between kisses. Bull smirked into the last kiss and ran a large hand down Dorian’s back, a moan escaping them both as Bull grasped Dorian’s erection. 

Stroking him to near release Bull let him go, “Where's that little bottle?” Dorian reached back into his bag and grabbed another bottle. Bull took it and drizzled some on his fingers. Keeping eye contact with Dorian he rolled his fingers between each other to fully coat them. 

Dorian watched mesmerized. A blush slowly creeping up his cheeks as Bull held his intense gaze. 

“You ready?”

“I was born ready,” Dorian purred. Bull reached behind him and ran a finger up his crack. Shivering in anticipation Dorian moved forward, nodding when Bull pushed slightly on his hole. 

Bull's finger plunged in and out a few times before adding a second. Dorian squirmed so they went in deeper. 

“I'm not made of glass you know,” Dorian complained at the slow pace. 

“Patience,” Bull growled. Sliding a third finger in and stretching Dorian wider he smirked at Dorian, “Now we can play rougher,” Bull picked Dorian up by the back of his thighs and lifting him for a better angle. Dorian aimed Bull's clock towards his hole as Bull lowered him. 

Hot flesh enveloped his senses. Larger than anything Dorian had ever put up his ass, he rode Bull. Dorian grabbed Bull's shoulders and leaned back for a better angle. 

“Oh Maker! That's the spot!” Bull rocked his hips pressing on to Dorian prostate again and again until Dorian was clenching around him so hard. 

Bull grasped Dorian s hard cock and said, “Come for me,” Dorian threw his head back and rode Bull furiously to their climax. 

Panting Dorian shifted to relax emptied in Bull's lap. They were quiet for a few moments. Dorian ran his hands across Bull's chest and Bull held him rubbing small circles on his back. 

“Tonight was fantastic,” Bull whispered as he kissed Dorian forehead. 

“All according to plan… almost.”

“Almost?” 

“Really I thought she'd only choose one and we'd all have to leave…” he looked up at Bull, “So really it's better than I had planned,”

“I was surprised too,” Bull chuckled, “Certainly thought we'd all be much drunker,”

“Who do you think will be more embarrassed?” Dorian asked looking back at the pile of sleeping people. 

“Josephine or Cullen,” Bull smirked, “But I think they'll both get over it quickly after one on ones with kitten,”

“That was a stroke of genius,” Dorian sighed, “I'm going to have to get Varric something. He is going to write more smutty trash,”

“With the  _ best _ source material,” Bull shifted, “Let’s lie down. I need a nap,”

They stood and didn't bother with clothes. Bull laid down on the sofa and beckoned Dorian to him. 

“Let's get a few blankets,” Dorian smirked as he pulled the blanket off the Inquisitor’s bed and covered Adaar, Cullen and Blackwall. He pulled a few more from the crates and covered Josephine and Sera who were snuggled up in each other's arms. 

Throwing one over Bull before lifting and snuggling on top of him. 

“Good night,” Bull whispered. 

“Good night,  _ Director _ ,” Dorian whispered. 


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fodder for Varric's novels

Adaar woke slowly. Her brain fuzzy but felt content.  _ I had the best dream ever.  _ She thought to herself. 

A soft snore woke her further. She rolled over toward the sound and opened her eyes. Cullen’s face was inches from her own. Shocked she started to remember the event of the previous night. 

“Oh!” she gasped as Blackwall rolled over in his sleep and felt him flush to her back pressing his morning wood into her backside. She stifled a moan as he trailed a lazy path down to her breast. 

Her quiet moan escaped and Cullen stirred. Blinking slowly his eyes focused and he raised his eyebrows, surprised to see her face. 

“Morning,” he spoke low and rough. She smiled warmly and touched his cheek gently, which made him blush. 

“Morning,” she greeted followed by a kiss, “Someone is ready for round 2” she nodded slightly to the sleep grinding Blackwall behind her. Cullen shifted. 

“He's not the only one,” he kissed her again and trailed a hand down her waist and thighs. 

She moaned softly unto the kiss and scooted closer to Blackwall. Cullen traced her hip bone before laying his hand on her stomach. Shivering with pleasure she rocked her hips again and caressed Cullen’s chest. 

His hand slipped further down to her hot wet center. Massaging her and kissing her made them both pant in need. 

“Cullen… I need you,” he fervently peppered her with kisses and hooked her leg over his, pressing their bodies close. 

“Mmmm,” Blackwall growled. He slowly woke up, “What…” he recognized Adaar and Cullen and heard her whimper, “Oh,” he said huskily before rocking his hips to press himself further between her butt cheeks. 

“Lay down Cullen,” Adaar pushed his shoulder. He complied and squeezed her breast, “Oh… Blackwall, take me from behind,” she straddled Cullen positioning herself over his cock, “Maker this is a great way to wake up,” she felt Blackwall’s finger penetrate her as she lowered herself onto Cullen. 

Blackwall quickly added two more slicked fingers. Pumping her ass while she rocked on Cullen was turning her on quickly. 

Fingers were quickly replaced with a thick hot cock and they rode their way to climax with Blackwall massaging one breast and fingering her clit at the same time while Cullen stuck his fingers in her mouth, which she sucked greedily, and massaged her other breast. Her moans grew louder as they climaxed together. 

Blackwall pulled her down with him, her laying on him, “My lady,” he whispered to her before kissing her lazily. Cullen rolled to his side propped on one arm to watch them. 

“How are you feeling?” Cullen asked. 

“Elated? Like I'm floating on a warm cloud.” she stroked Blackwall’s beard, “What about you two?” 

“Fantastic,” Blackwall answered with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. 

“Amazing,” Cullen answered with a large smile himself.

They smiled at each other before looking around the disheveled room. Josephine and Sera were still wrapped up in each other's arms and legs. 

Looking off to the sofa was Dorian laying across bull with the blanket halfway off. 

“Seems like Bull got some after all,” Adaar snorted, “Dorian definitely delivered.” The two men gave her a puzzled look, “I told him in Crestwood I wanted ‘a hot bath and a good lay’,”

“At your service at time, my lady,” Blackwall gently kissed her. 

“You will never be without options,” Cullen stroked her cheek with a tender look. 

There was a knock at the door and the sleeping people groaned awake. 

“Go away!”Adaar answered without moving. 

The door creaked open and Varric peaked in, “I brought breakfast and hangover cure!” he called cheerily. 

Coming in anyway he brought in a large pile of food. A shout from down the stairs followed him. 

“Varric!” Cassandra bossy voice called out before she opened the door. 

“Oh no…” Varric groaned. 

“Varric! What are-” Cassandra started but stopped talking when she saw the pipes of sleepy people just walking up. Nude and the room smelling of sex and sweat, “What?”

“You missed the best part of the party, Cassandra,” Adaar smirked from in top of Blackwall. Cassandra’s eyes widened in comprehension. 

“After I… oh.  _ Oh! _ ” she had spotted Bull and Dorian kissing on the sofa, “You're all… ok with this?”

“It was kitten’s idea,” Varric smirked. 

“Kitten?” 

“That's me,” Adaar smiled slightly, “And it was my Idea. No one was forced.” 

“I gave her what she wanted,” Dorian replied sitting up not caring that the blanket fell revealing their naked bodies. Cassandra blushed. 

“And what  _ exactly _ did you want?” Cassandra glared at Adaar with her blush still strong. 

“A hot bath and a good lay” Dorian smirked, “See a bath,” he gestured to the large tub, “And a good lay,” he waved at all the naked people in the room.

Cassandra choked a laugh and turned on Varric, “And you left?” 

“Nope,” he set the food down, “Watched,” Cassandra’s face turned a deep red. 

“Watched?!”

“Jealous?”

“Jealous?!” if it was possible her face went even redder in embarrassment. 

“It's alright,”Bull winked, “We could arrange something with you,”

Her mouth dropped open and she froze before looking Bull over, “I… uh… you're naked,”

Everyone chuckled a little, “Meet you at the training grounds later?” Adaar offered as a truce to get her out of an embarrassing situation. 

“Right…” she said in a delicate voice, “I'll be leaving now,” Cassandra hurried out of the room and once they hear the second door slammed downstairs they all laughed. 

“Did you see her face?!” Sera asked through laughter and tears. 

“Oh man that was perfect,” 

“ _ Watched?! _ ” another round of laughter. Once they all calmed down they ate breakfast in the nude, except for Varric. 

“So,” he started, “After your...performance last night I had to explain to Cole why it happened,”

“Talk about awkward,” Bull shook his head.

“Kid's smart but… damn that was weird.” Varric laughed. 

“What happened with Solas?” Adaar asked. 

“Sat still the whole time. Could tell he liked what he saw though.” Bull said. 

“Oh really?” Adaar raised her eyebrows, “Would've thought he would have left,”

“Horny bastard stayed until I kicked him and Cole out,” Varric chuckled. 

“So what now?” Sera asked sitting close to Adaar.

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean… well we went somewhere we hadn't before.” Sera stole a potato chunk from Adaar’s plate, “Things are different now.”

Everyone thought for a moment before watching Adaar. 

“Well… I really liked last night…”Josephine blushed but held her head proudly, “I will not apologize or forget it.” nods all around. 

“So do we just make this… normal?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Summ’un tah warm yer bed every nigh’!” Sera exclaimed through a mouthful of food. 

“Certainly wouldn't have to wait for me to orchestrate another  _ party  _ to enjoy yourself,” Dorian smirked. 

“There's a very serious and excellent chance that I will die,” she looked down, “I don't want to leave you all with broken hearts if you feel…”she cleared her throat, “Romantically inclined more than just a good time,”

“We all know the risks.” Cullen said firmly. 

“Even before, your… loss would have left us heartbroken.” Josephine said solemnly. 

“We all know how risky this is. Just enjoy what moments you can,” Varric smiled softly. 

“Thank you,” Adaar smiled wider. 

“Very touching,” Sera broke the tension in the room, “Feelings get all mixed up all the time. But really where are my clothes?”

Everyone chuckled and searched the room for the missing garments. Slowly everyone got dressed. 

“Back to the real world it seems,” Adaar sighed. She gave everyone a kiss on their way out except for Varric when she gave a long hug whispering her thanks and “just change the names to protect the not-so-innocent.”

“See ya later Inquisitor,” he replied with a smirk.

Blackwall lingered to be almost last. Bull seemed determined to be last. 

“May I see you later tonight?” Blackwall asked softly. 

“Yes, is everything alright?”

“I'd like to discuss our new arrangement… further,” he pressed his knee between her legs pressing them close together. 

“I can't wait,” she practically purred. After kissing him, goodbye, she leaned against her door. 

She had nearly forgotten that Bull was still in her room. He smirked at her. 

“Come here,” he said friendly. He embraced her rocking side to side, “Are you alright, boss?”

“Yeah. I'm more than alright,” she pressed her face into his chest happily, “Why wouldn't I be?”

“You just went from being stuck the dark to the brightest day of the year. There are still a few more people you need to speak with. They may not easy.”

“When is anything in my life easy, Bull?” she pulled away enough to look at him.

“There's 9 of us involved with you now,” Bull elaborated, “Leliana will have heard by now, probably a little miffed but nowhere as much as Cassandra. She will have worked her way into an angry fit. Solas is going to be sexually frustrated and Cole is…  _ curious. _ ”

“I handle it,”

“You always do,” Bull kissed her, “I like this,”

“Me too.” she kissed him again, “I gave you a role last night… you don't have keep it on every time,” 

“I'll keep that in mind,” Bull ran a hand down her back and grabbed her ass. She moaned and jumped up straddling him with her legs,  “Insatiable now Kitten?”

“I'm a little sore but it's been too good to pass up.” 

“We have company,” Bull let her legs go so she could drop back down. Pulling apart before Cassandra came back up the stairs. 

“Inquisitor,” she greeted formally, not making eye contact with either of them. 

“Cassandra,” Adaar nodded, “See you later, Bull,”

“Nice talking with you, boss,” he nodded to Cassandra on his way out with a wink to Adaar. 

They stood in the quiet room for a moment. Adaar waved Cassandra over to the balcony, leaning on it casually. 

“You have a lot on your mind,” she glanced at Cassandra who had mirrored her posture. 

“What happened last night?” Cassandra didn't meet her gaze. 

“When did you leave?” Adaar asked softly. 

“Cole had dared Varric to stand on the dresser and wear your…” Cassandra blushed, “Undergarments. Varric was removing his shirt when I left,”

“Ah yes,” Adaar smiled fondly, “A little after that we… well it was my turn. I dared… anyone to…” Cassandra met her eyes with a raised eyebrow, “fuck me.” 

“Anyone? So everyone took you up on the offer?” there was a jealous bitterness to her tone. 

“No,” Adaar looked at her hands, “They wanted to know who  _ specifically _ ,” she looked up at Cassandra. 

“Who,” Cassandra asked stiffly. 

“Blackwall, Cullen, Josephine, Sera and Bull,” Adaar looked at her hands again, “Anyone else who wanted to watch was welcome to stay,”

“Seems I missed out on a very interesting evening,” Cassandra relaxed a bit, “Why was Dorian naked?”

Adaar laughed and explained how the evening went. Both were blushing at the explicit acts. 

“Best night of my life really,”Adaar sighed. 

“Will things be… complicated now?” Cassandra asked quietly. 

“I hope not,” Adaar placed her hand over Cassandra’s, “You should tell him how you feel,” Adaar smiled knowingly. 

“I cannot,” Cassandra looked forward at the majestic white mountains. 

“Why not?” 

“He already has others,” 

“Not ones that he wants as much,”

“It's not the time. We could all die-”

“Life is short and we all know the risks.” 

Cassandra watched Adaar for a moment, “Why didn't you choose him,” 

“He would have declined and I already knew about your feelings. He did however  _ like _ what he saw,” they giggled. 

“I should have stayed. I left before the real party started,” Cassandra sighed, “So,” she turned with a serious look, “What’s it like to be with The Iron Bull?” Cassandra’s lips twitched.

“Dunno,” Adaar smirked back, “Guess I owe him something.” with that Adaar headed back in and started gathering items for the day, “Looks like it’s back to work,”

 

Midday Adaar made her way down to the main hall.  _ Looks like I will need to speak to everyone before this gets out of hand. _ She spotted Varric by the fireplace and headed over to him.

“Good morning, kitten,” he crossed his arms with a smile.

“Morning Varric,” she looked around, “Any word on Solas?”

“Been in his usual spot. A little more distracted than usual,” he chuckled. She took a deep breath.

“Well better get this over with,”

“Good luck!” Varric said cheerily.

She headed into Solas’ room. He had painted most of the walls at this point. His style amazed her. She loved to come in here and admire his work. Today was a little different. 

“Good morning, Solas,” she greeted. He stood from his desk and kept his eyes trained on her.

“Good morning,” he nodded with his greeting.

“So… Did you enjoy the party?” she asked nervously. He raised his eyebrow.

“Indeed,” he kept his face passive, “I enjoyed the company of friends,”

“Hmm… Well,” she stepped forward, “I enjoyed myself and glad I could make the evening enjoyable,” he said nothing and she nodded awkwardly before stepping away and heading towards the stairs.

He caught her wrist making her stop, “Wait,” he hesitated, “You are beautiful,” her heart raced as he smiled softly, “And you amaze me daily,” he cleared his throat and let her go.

“Thank you, Solas,” she smiled slightly, “We can make this a regular… event,”

“Perhaps with different dance partners,” he smirked. She returned his smirk. She’d have to speak with Dorian about setting this up regularly… and maybe a bigger bed.

“I will speak with you later,” she nodded her good bye which he returned. She could practically feel his gaze on her backside as she walked away.

Up the stairs she didn’t find Dorian.  _ He must be off somewhere. _

Liliana was pacing in her regular spot in the top level of the tower as Adaar climbed the stairs. Liliana didn’t make any acknowledgement of her presence. Clearing her throat Adaar asked, “May I have a moment,”

“Yes,” she didn’t stop pacing. Adaar leaned against one of the support beams. 

“You don’t like parties?” 

“Not particularly,”

“Missed out,” Adaar wished she’d stop pacing, “Party got interesting,”

“I heard everyone was naked this morning,” she raised an eyebrow slightly as she stopped in front of Adaar, “Care to explain?”

“Dorian,” they both smirked as if that explained everything, “What has you all worked up?”

“Movement in the Western Approach is… unusual,” Liliana glanced at her reports, “I’m looking into it and waiting for the next report,” she crossed her arms and looked Adaar up and down, “I must say you look content,”

“You would be too if you’d stuck around,”

“Next time perhaps,” Liliana turned away from her, “Who was the lucky person,”

“Several lucky people actually,” that got Liliana’s attention. Adaar explained briefly.

“Ah… that explains everyone being naked then,” she smirked. Adaar chuckled.

“Glad you’re not too upset,”

“As long as everyone is happy… and gets their work done I don’t care,” nodding to Adaar she stepped over to her table and started reading the papers. Adaar left back down the stairs. Dorian was reading a book in his usual place.

“Ah darling! How are you? Speak with the Nightingale?” his sparkling smile held a level of mischief.

“Yes, she took it well,” Adaar smirked, “Thank you… again,” she shook her head, “Vivienne is my next stop,”


	6. Thom Rainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite play through of DA: I was with my female Adaar mage with Blackwall as my love interest. There's a significant height difference between Adaar and Blackwall and it makes me laugh during all the romantic cut scenes that they make Adaar more human sized so that Blackwall doesn't have to lean so far back to kiss her. This was also the biggest surprise and longest deliberation over a decision I had in game. 
> 
> Happy reading!

That night Adaar was reading from a large stack of reports in the war room. Her candles were low and she was unaware of anyone else in the room.

“Late night, my lady?” Blackwall asked leaning on the wall next to her desk. She jumped and reached for a blade she kept on her at all times.

“Blackwall!” she relaxed, “You startled me,”

“I had knocked,” he chuckled, “Anything interesting?”

“Just the reports from the Western Approach,” she set her papers down, “But I’m so tired I had to read that one at least three times before it made any sense,” she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. A quiet rustling of fabric preceded warm hands on her shoulders. He started massaging the tension out of her shoulders and back.

“Better?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Uh huh,” she muttered practically melting out of her her seat.

“Let’s go,” he stepped away. Groaning she stood and stretched.

“Thanks. I would have been here all night,” she looped her arm through his offered one. They shared a comfortable silence as they headed back to the main hall, “Want to come upstairs?”

“I have something I need to share with you…” Blackwall looked strained for a minute, “Will you walk with me?”

“Of course,” she replied readily. They left through the main hallway and out to the courtyard. He didn’t say anything and that concerned her, “Blackwall?” she asked as they looked over the ramparts.

“I… There’s…” he started before taking a deep breath, “I’m not a good man,” he looked at her earnestly.

“What do you mean?” she met his gaze.

“I’ve… done horrible things,” he held one of her hands, “Unforgivable things,”

“Tell me.” she tried to keep the sternness out of her voice. Blackwall’s gaze clouded, obviously reliving his deeds.

“Remember Storm Coast?” he asked without meeting her gaze.

“Yes…” she replied slowly, “We found your constable badge,”

“That…” he turned away from her and was quiet for a moment, “I tried to tell you then,”

“What’s wrong? Why can’t you tell me?” Adaar asked a little unnerved.

“You’ll hate me. You should hate me,” he lowered his head hands clenched at his sides. Adaar stepped closer placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head away.

“Since I’ve met you… I’ve seen only an honorable man. One who is dedicated to his mission-” Blackwall turned towards her suddenly.

“What if… What if that was a lie?” Blackwall’s eyes glistened. She touched his cheek which made him shut his eyes tightly.

“It’s a lie you were willing to risk your life for then,” she examined his face, “Did you murder someone?” he shuddered and opened his eyes. She gave him a small sympathetic smile.

“Do…”

“No. I don’t know your past, Blackwall. I merely guessed,” she leaned in, “I have too,”

“Not the same gravity to the event,” Blackwall looked away, “You’re too good to have done what I did. Too strong willed,”

“You had a moment of weakness? Cowardice?” she frowned, “I’m not perfect, whatever you might think of me,” Blackwall moved back to the edge to overlook, “I’ll tell you about it. About how and who I murdered.” she whispered.

“My lady,” he looked over his shoulder at her, “You should not dwell in the past,”

“You’ve been running from yours for an extraordinarily long time,” she stood shoulder to shoulder with him, “Who else remains alone in the wilderness for so long?” she nudged him, “It’ll come back to haunt you someday. Might as well be on your own terms,”

He studied her face for a long time, “I appreciate your honesty. But you will have a different opinion of me if you knew.”

“Yes,” she shrugged, “But I understand no one is perfect. I prefer the truth to a lie,” she leveled a stern glare, “You’d better tell me before I find out on my own,”

He stood very stiffly waiting for her to leave, which she didn’t. His internal struggle between telling the truth and running was visibly making him tremble. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, quietly waiting. _I knew he was hiding something awful._ She thought to herself _I wish he would just tell me so I could help him._

“Penance,” he mumbled. She raised her eyebrows, “My service alone and with the Inquisition has been my penance,” he spoke quietly and with closed eyes, “I… gave orders to…” he swallowed, “I was a soldier. Worthless piece of shit nobody. Selfish.” he threw his head to the side, “I had made it to captain. An ally of Grand Duke Gaspard… _Ser Rober Chapuis_ , coward right along with me, gave the orders to attack Empress Celene’s ally, Lord Vincent Callier.” he opened his eyes searching her face for judgement, “I didn’t know! I didn’t know they were _all_ there!” he fell to his knees. She watched him but did not touch him, “I readily accepted the orders to attack Callier’s envoy. I thought it would just be him and his soldiers…” Blackwall sobbed, “I told my men… to kill them all…” another sob wracked his body. He looked up to the stars, “Maker forgive me… his family…” her eyes went wide, “his whole family…” he met her eyes, “dead.”

They were quiet for a long time. Blackwall’s tears freely flowed down his face. She was shocked. _No. It can’t be…_

“But… you’re a Warden…”

“The biggest lie there ever was,” he spat angry at himself.

“Who.... who are you?” she asked keeping herself still. He watched her for a moment.

“Thom Rainier,” he looked so broken, “Gordon Blackwall found me in a tavern and recruited me. Then died before I could finish the Joining,” Blackwall looked down, “The real Blackwall was an honorable man. Saved me during a darkspawn attack at Storm Coast… I cost another good man his life. That day I traded one life for another. That day Thom Rainier died and Gordon Blackwall lived.”

She didn’t have any words. Anger, sorrow and heartache swirled in her. _What do I do with this?_ Blackwall didn’t bother to move or look at her. His deepest secret belonged to her now.

“Judge me as you will, my lady,” he sounded defeated and drained.

“Was any of it real?” she asked in a neutral tone. He raised his head and met her gaze.

“I only lied about who I was and being a Warden… everything else was and _is_ true,” he said firmly. She relaxed a bit.

“Why tell me now?” she asked, “Why not tell me sooner?” she stepped closer.

“After last night…” he smiled softly, “You reminded me that life is too short and I should be the better man,” he held a hand out, hesitating for a moment she took it, “I want to be better for _you_. Even if that means you send me to Orlais to be judged and hung,” she squeezed his hand tightly.

“Black-” she stopped herself, “ _Thom_ , this is a serious crime,” he bowed his head, she didn’t let go of his hand. Instead she kneeled in front of him. He watched her carefully, “You said penance. What you have done for the Inquisition is not nearly enough to make up for the deeds you’ve done…” he nodded sadly, “ _But_ your continued service in the Inquisition may…” she touched his cheek with her other hand. He leaned into her touch.

“I understand,”

“You may continue to be in the Inquisition under one condition,” she held his gaze.

“Anything, my lady,” he looked so hopeful.

“Do not _ever_ lie to me again,” her face hardened, “Not even a little one. I have to be able to trust you.” he nodded, “And before you agree verbally,” she removed her hand from his face to grab his other hand, “If you ever lie to me again you will not only leave the Inquisition… but I will kill you, _personally_.” she squeezed his hands even tighter, “Please don’t make me do that.”

“I will _never_ lie to you. Upon whatever honor I may have left and my love for you,” he stopped speaking, suddenly aware of what he let slip. She smiled and kissed him soundly.

Resting her forehead on his she whispered, “I will have to make a formal proclamation of your identity and guilt. I will have to inform Empress Celene that the Inquisition has complete custody of you.”

“I understand,”

“You will not leave your duties unless instructed by me,” she smiled softly, “And you’ll not leave my side in missions,” he smiled widely.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,”

“You should have told me sooner,” she nuzzled his neck as they embraced.

“I was afraid,” he kissed her neck, “I’m still a coward in some respects,”

“I told you this last night. I think you are very brave, Thom,” she pulled away, “Let’s go,” she stood and pulled him up with her.

With aching knees and cold feet, they headed up to her room hand in hand. She pulled out a few of the remaining bottles and handed one to Thom.

“It’s strange not calling you Blackwall,” she commented as she moved to the sofa.

“Maybe we can keep it… something like a title. Remind me of what kind of man I want to be,” he sat beside her.

“Like a Warden but with less blight…” she thought sipping her drink, “You told me once what it means to be a Warden, did you get that from Gordon Blackwall?”

“No, I always admired them and I had to justify my disguise. Though… they should really hold this as true. ‘All a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others… even at the cost of your own life’.”

“Well said Thom Rainier,” she smirked, “So you must have learned a few things as a soldier. Especially how to use that wicked tongue of yours,”

“I can teach you everything I know, my lady,” he had a wicked glint in his eye, “I was, after all, a devious wretch,”

“Mmm, I’d like to learn whatever you have to teach,” she leaned back and enjoyed his predatory prowl as he climbed over her and ran a hand across her cheek trailing his fingers across her lips. She playfully nipped at them.

He kissed her soundly. Fingers tangled in hair, tongues exploring every inch of each other, left them panting in a close embrace. Thom opened his eyes, memorizing her face.

“That was a good first lesson,” Adaar whispered as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

“There’s more where that came from,” he smirked moving off the sofa. He began untying his clothes at a slow, torturous speed.

Grumbling under her breath “Snails move faster” she crawled off the sofa to kneel at his feet to remove his boots. First boot was off and he had finally taken his gambeson off. She ran her fingers up his legs and up to his tucked undershirt. Tugging the shirt out from his waistband she caught his eye.

They smiled softly at each other. He caressed her cheek and ran his other hand over her horns, “You’re so beautiful…” she ran a hand up his thigh slowly. Her smile turned to a smirk as she ghosted her hand over his bulge and down his other thigh, “My lady,” he groaned.

“Do you need something?” she asked quietly running her hand on the outer side of his thigh, occasionally massaging his muscles.

“Yes… I-I want…” he shuddered as she trailed a hand over his covered erection again, “Touch me,” he nearly moaned as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand over him. She gave him a mischievous smile before she moved her hand to undo the laces to his pants. She pulled them down and revealed his girthy erection. Stepping out of his pants caused a slight bouncing motion that she stilled with her hand.

They both groaned at the action. She stroked him, slowly increasing the pressure. He threw his head back and enjoyed her touch. Putting her mouth to work she engulfed him and sucked. Moving her tongue in a similar pattern from their kissing.

“I’m about…” he started. She pulled off with a wet pop.

“How’d my first lesson’s application do?” she asked slowly stroking him. He growled his approval and pulled her up to him.

“Looks like you’re ready for your second lesson,” he started removing her clothes following her contours with hot kisses.

“Oh…” she gasped as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

“Now… where were we?” he asked as he looked her over. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were full of lust.

“I believe you were going to show me why Josephine was writhing on your face last night,” she smirked as they both remembered the experience.

“I’ll do better now that I won’t be so… distracted,” he crawled over her planting kisses down her neck, “I’d like to give you special treatment, my lady,” she shivered as he breathed over a nipple. His mouth engulfed her and he flicked and sucked until she was squirming in pleasure before he moved on giving the other one the same treatment.

He moved down slowly, keeping eye contact with her. He spread her legs apart and settled between them breathing in her scent. She shivered in anticipation. Running a hand through his hair as encouragement he ran his hand down her stomach and briefly over her mound.

He slipped one finger into her slick folds and found her clit. Slow circles keeping her on edge, he finally lowered his mouth to her. Exploring her with his tongue, he flicked and sucked and entered her. She moaned and clutched his head to her as she found her release. He pulled away slightly, his warm breath sending ripples of pleasure through her. He licked his lips and crawled up her to kiss her again.

“I liked this lesson,” she smirked, “Though I’d much prefer to finish what I started…” she gripped him firmly and rocked her hips in time with each stroke. He groaned and his erection pulsed.

He massaged her folds before putting a finger inside quickly followed by a second and third between strokes.

“Please… I need you,” she moaned wrapping her legs around him.

“Happily,” he whispered into her neck as he nipped her following it with kisses. He removed his fingers and placed himself at her entrance, “Ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” she moaned. He entered her quickly not willing to wait for her warmth. They both grunted in pleasure. Then he started moving, she matched his rhythm. They both quickly found their release and collapsed on the bed. Thom rolled off her and laid next to her with his arm and leg draped over her.

“I love you too,” she whispered.

“Did I say it out loud just now?” he asked slightly confused.She chuckled.

“Out on our walk… after your confession,” she rubbed his arm.

“Oh,” he blushed, “I suppose I did say that,” he held her closer, “Thank you,”

“For what exactly?” she trailed her hand through his dark chest hair.

“For accepting my confession,” he caressed her cheek, “For not hating me and kicking me out,”

She watched him for a moment, “If I had found out through any other means…” she sighed but kept looking at him, “I would not have been so lenient.”

“Guess I made a good decision then. Thank you. I do not deserve any of this,” he trailed his hand down her arm and laced their fingers together.

“You deserve happiness and forgiveness,” she kissed their fingers, “Even if you don’t think you’ve earned it,”

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. He squeezed her fingers and gave her a sweet and gentle kiss.

They held each other and slept.

 


End file.
